


Friends Shouldn't Kiss Me Like You Do

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Narry - Freeform, Niall needs comfort, Takes place after Zayn leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where friends should really just sleep in another bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Shouldn't Kiss Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobedwithacupoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobedwithacupoftea/gifts).



> For tobedwithacupoftea :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks mermaidenharry on Tumblr for being my beta!

We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been  
We just try to keep those secrets in a lie  
And if they find out, will it all go wrong?  
And heaven knows, no one wants it to

 

Harry didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he ended up in Niall's bed every night. He didn't know why Niall didn't mind it. He didn't know why nobody else asked questions like: "Harry, why don't you sleep in your own room now?" All he knew was that sleeping with Niall was much more warming than sleeping by himself.

It all started when Zayn left. All the boys were devastated; they felt lost. They needed each other more then ever at the time, so Liam brought up the idea of sharing hotel rooms, just so they all had someone close whenever one of them might have needed it. Louis called first dibs on sharing with Liam.

Harry remembered that first night sharing like it was yesterday. It was the day Zayn left the tour, and Niall's mind was filled with thoughts about the band and what would happen to them.  "I miss Zayn" were the words that rang through Harry's head when he thought about that night. Niall had said out loud what they were all thinking. Harry couldn't help but feel bad. Niall had always been close to Zayn; they were brothers. Niall needed Zayn most that night, but Zayn wasn't there.

Harry wasn't feeling too happy either. He was going to miss Zayn too, no matter how much he told himself he wouldn't. Harry slipped out of his bed and moved to Niall's, making Niall sit up. 

"I miss him too." Harry responded. 

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Niall whispered, barely loud enough for Harry to hear him.

"We will. We'll be ok." Harry nodded his head. 

Harry moved closer to Niall and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Maybe he'll change his mind." Niall spoke a little louder this time. 

Harry didn't respond. He didn't know how to. He knew Zayn wouldn't come back. They had all known Zayn was thinking about leaving for a while. It hadn't been a last minute decision, it had been a thought that didn't leave Zayn's mind for nearly a year, maybe more. 

Niall knew Harry's silence was code for "He won't change his mind." He himself knew that Zayn wouldn't change his mind; he just didn't want to admit it. 

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Harry." Niall said, laying back down on his side of the bed. 

"Goodnight, Niall." Harry responded. 

Harry contemplated moving back to his own bed or sleeping in Niall's bed that night. He waited for Niall to tell him to leave, but Niall didn't say a thing. Harry finally laid down. Niall probably needed the comfort, and the closer Harry was the better. 

 

So I could take the back road  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home.  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know

 

Every night that week, Niall asked for Harry to sleep in his bed with him. Niall said it was comforting, and he didn't feel so alone with Harry by his side. Loneliness is part of why Zayn left, and Harry wasn't going to take his chances.

The night before their show in Jakarta, Harry woke up in the middle of the night to fingers gently going up and down his back. He turned around to see Niall facing him.

"Niall?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry, I just... Can't believe he left. It's weird." Niall said, his voice slightly cracking.

Harry didn't have to see Niall's eyes clearly to know that Niall has been up for a while, thinking about Zayn leaving and the band's future. He knew Niall had his worries. He moved closer to Niall, pulling him into his arms and letting Niall rest his head on him. 

"It'll be ok." Harry said, kissing Niall on his forehead. This kind of affection was normal for them. 

Niall looked up at Harry in the darkness. Harry didn't need to light to see the hint of sadness in his eyes. He moved his head up a bit and brought Niall closer, close enough for their lips to almost touch. Niall leaned in, pressing their lips together. Harry melted into the kiss, not knowing what was happening except that Niall's kisses were wet like a waterfall and sweet like chocolate. 

Niall was the first one to pull away, slipping out of Harry's grip and moving back to his side of the bed. 

"Niall..." Harry whispered.  "Goodnight, Harry," Niall said, before turning around and falling asleep. Harry didn't stay awake for much longer, but in the short time in between, he thought about the kiss.

 

Friends just sleep in another bed  
And friends don't treat me like you do  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you

 

Harry woke up the next morning alone in Niall's bed. He looked over at the other bed in the room - Harry's bed - to find Niall sleeping there. He thought about the kiss they had shared just hours before, and how shocked Harry was that Niall had actually kissed him. He had enjoyed the kiss and missed the taste of Niall's lips already, now that he knew he'd never get to kiss Niall again. Thinking about the kiss gave Harry a funny feeling in his stomach, a funny feeling he wouldn't forget. 

So Harry tried asking about the kiss a little later that day.

"It was an accident, Harry. I'm sorry," Niall replied.

The funny feeling Harry had deepened. He wanted to laugh it off and pretend the kiss never happened, but he couldn't. He wanted to kiss Niall again. He needed to kiss Niall again.

They announced Zayn's departure that night and the enormity of it all finally started feeling real to them.

We're not friends, we could be anything.  
If we try to keep those secrets safe.  
No one will find out if it all went wrong.  
They'll never know what we've been through.

Louis decided to stay back for a couple more days, while Liam, Niall, and Harry flew to South Africa together. They all packed into one room, at least for the first night, because the last 24 hours had been the hardest 24 hours they've been through and they really needed each other's comfort. Niall offered to sleep on the couch because there was only two beds and three of them. Harry wanted to protest, but he knew Niall was still hurting, and if Niall wanted to sleep on the couch then he should let him. 

 

So I could take the back road,  
But your eyes'll lead me straight back home.  
And if you know me like I know you,  
You should love me, you should know.

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to someone holding on to him. It was Niall. He was sound asleep with his arms around Harry, holding onto him tightly. Harry was confused at first, wondering when and how Niall got into his bed. He looked over at the other bed; Liam was still sound asleep. Harry wondered why Niall didn't cuddle up to Liam, but then again, if Niall had cuddled up to Liam, Harry would wonder why Niall didn't cuddle up to him. He looked back at Niall, smiling at how cute Niall looked. Niall always looked cute while sleeping. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall, gently pulling him closer. He nuzzled his nose into Niall's hair, kissing the top of his forehead gently. He kept his lips pressed to Niall's forehead, kissing him repeatedly. He felt Niall starting move, moving his head upwards a little but still holding onto Harry. Harry looked at Niall's lips. Harry wanted to kiss them, drawn to his lips like a magnet to steel. He wanted to kiss Niall before he woke up and realized what was going on. He leaned in to Niall's lips, kissing the side of Niall's mouth first, before fully connecting their lips together. Niall started to wake up, opening his eyes a little to see Harry kissing him. He opened his mouth, letting Harry's tongue slip inside him. He kissed back, letting himself sink into Harry's lips. 

But Niall broke away suddenly and said, "I... I don't know how I ended up in your bed."

"It's fine." Harry smiled at him. 

"I should probably go back to the couch before Liam wakes up and sees us," Niall whispered. 

Harry sighed. He didn't want Niall to go; he wanted to hold Niall a little longer, he wanted to kiss Niall a little longer, but he knew Liam would wake up soon and they wouldn't know how to explain what was going on. 

"Yeah, you probably should," Harry whispered back. 

Niall sat up in the bed and stretched out his arms a little. He was about to slip out of the bed when Harry stopped him. 

"Wait," Harry said, sitting up and grabbing Niall by the shoulder. 

"What?" Niall asked.

Harry leaned into Niall, cupping his face before colliding their lips together again. Harry wanted to savor each kiss, because he didn't knew if he would ever kiss Niall again. Niall pulled away after a few seconds, quickly getting out of bed and walking over to the couch, not even looking back at Harry. Harry sighed, laying back down and drifting back to sleep.

 

Friends just sleep in another bed,  
And friends don't treat me like you do.  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything,  
But my friends won't love me like you.  
No, my friends won't love me like you.

 

A couple of days passed and Niall barely spoke a word to Harry. Harry felt lost and confused, like he had lost his best friend.

"Niall, we need to talk," Harry said, pulling him aside backstage before their show in Johannesburg. 

"About what?" Niall asked.

"About us," Harry replied. 

"Us?" Niall asked.  

"Yeah..." Harry said.  

"There's nothing to talk about, Harry. We're just friends. Friends who needed a cuddle for comfort," Niall told him.  

"Friends don't kiss for comfort," Harry shot back. 

"What're you saying? We're not friends?" Niall asked.

"Of course we're friends, Niall, but -" Harry started to say.

"But what?" Niall asked.

"Never mind," Harry said, shaking his head. 

"You sure?" Niall asked

Harry nodded his head.

"If you need to tell me something, Harry, just say it," Niall told him.

"I love you," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Niall's eyes widened.

"You love me?" Niall asked.

Harry didn't respond. He nodded his head and walked away, scared of Niall's rejection.

 

But then again, if we're not friends,  
Someone else might love you too.  
And then again, if we're not friends,  
There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why

 

Niall and Harry shared a room again that night. It was routine almost now, to share a room. Harry was sitting on his bed, thinking about what he had told Niall and how he might've ruined an amazing friendship when he felt someone sitting down on the other side of his bed. It was Niall. 

"Niall?" Harry asked, turning his head to face him.

"I... I love you too," Niall confessed, looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry's heart started beating fast. He couldn't believe what Niall just said.

"You love me?" Harry asked. 

Niall moved closer to Harry. Cupping his face in his hand, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry leaned into the kiss, savoring the taste that he loved so much. 

"You were right, Harry. Friends don't do what we do," Niall told him

Harry smiled and put his arms around Niall, kissing him on the lips again and again, making Niall giggle. 

They didn't know what they were, but they definitely weren't just friends. 

 

Friends should sleep in other beds.   
And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do.  
And I know that there's a limit to everything.   
But my friends won't love me like you.   
No, my friends won't love me like you do.   
Oh, my friends will never love me like you.


End file.
